Discover the Future
by divergent.731
Summary: When the everyone gets together to read the three books, will knowing the future help them stop the war? I suck at summaries the story is much better! Everyone is alive except Al. Takes place right after Tris goes to Erudite to talk to Caleb, and Tris and Four figure out what Erudite is planning on the train. Please read! This is my first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is my very first fanfic, so it would be much appreciated if you would review! Also, once again this is my very first fanfic so if you think there is a way I could improve, please let me know! This whole story will be from Tris' POV, Thanks!**

 **-DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT-**

* * *

Chapter 1:

I wake up to the sound of many voices, which is not unusual in the transfer dorms - especially because it's initiation day, so everyone is probably talking. The thought of this final test nauseates me. It is what decides the rest of my life. It is what determines if I finally become a Dauntless member, or factionless. I keep my eyes closed praying that if I stay like this long enough I can make the time from now, between the time that I have to go in my fear landscape longer, even though I know that's not going to happen.

I lay there for what feels like hours, even though I know it has only been seconds. The longer I lay there, the more I feel like something isn't right, and as I roll over in the small cot that I've slept in for the past couple of weeks, it hits me. I am not in that cot. I am in a bed. I sit up so fast, my pillow could've been on fire, and I open my eyes. I'm in a plain room with nothing but a bathroom, 2 beds, and a small dresser next to each bed. I look to see who is occupying the other bed, and am surprised to find it's Tobias. Looking at him makes the memories of last night come flowing back to me. I replay the event in my head. I got on the train with Tobias, we kissed, and then he told me about the attack plans he found, and we figured out that the Erudite - specifically Jeanine Matthews - are planning to use the Dauntless to overthrow Abnegation with the help of none other than Dauntless leader Eric and Max. I scowl at my hands. Those cowards. I try to remember what happened after that, but I can't. Now that I'm thinking about it I don't even remember getting off the train. That's weird.

I walk over to the small dresser next to the bed I was in, hoping to find something in there that might tell me what's going on. I'm careful not to wake Tobias, remembering the story Zeke told me some time ago.

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

 _"So, we're best friends, so a while back we decided it would be a good idea to give each other keys to our apartments, just in case of an emergency, right. So we planned on going to the training room at 6 that morning, and I was waiting for a half hour and he still wasn't there." Zeke says. "So I head over to his apartment and knock a coupe of times. No answer. So I unlock his door with the key he gave me - and he was still sleeping. So, being the amazing Ezekiel Pedrad that I am, I decided to wake him up instead of let him sleep. I ended up with a broken nose, wrist, and a black eye. Then he realized it was me and had to take me to the infirmary. The worst part is - WE NEVER EVEN GOT TO TRAIN!_

 ** _*END OF FLASHBACK*_**

After that, I swore to myself to never try and wake up Tobias. When I open the first drawer I find my clothes, and in the second are most of my belongings. How did they get here? This is just getting crazier by the second. I close the drawers in defeat. I still have no idea where I am.

Without knowing what else to do, I decide to leave the room and follow the voices that woke me up, hoping to get answers. When I close the door behind me I notice i'm at the end of a long hallway with many doors on either side. On my end of the hall there is a staircase that leads both up and down. The voices seem to be coming from down the stairs, so I head downstairs not knowing what I'll find.

* * *

 **A/N: TA DA! What did you guys think? That chapter was a lot longer than I intended it to be but I really hope you enjoyed! It would be much appreciated if you would review what you think of my first fanfic so far! I will update daily! If I for some reason cannot update the next day, I promise I'll let you guys know. I personally do not like it when author's abandon a story without telling you, so I will not do that. Sooo, until tomorrow!**

 **~THANKS FOR READING!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I told you I'd update!:) Yeah...So...Umm I don't really know what else to write here. Soooo without further ado - chapter 2! (Yeah, see what I did there? No? Hehe OK.)**

 **-DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT-**

Chapter 2:

When I get to the bottom of the stairs, I open a door to bring myself into a large room which - according to the label on the side of the staircase - is called a lobby. The room is not beat up or anything, but the amount of dust and cobwebs in the room confirms that it hasn't been used in a long time.

I look to see that both the door and all the windows are boarded up. Uh-oh, that can't be good.

In the middle of the room is the only place that seems to be completely clean - besides the hallway and room I was just in. There is a round table surrounded by several chairs, two couches, and several beanbags. In two beanbags that are situated next to each other are Tori, and Lynn and they seem to be in a really deep conversation. As well are Shauna, Zeke, Marlene, and Uriah, who are all on one of the couches. Also here are Will, and to my disliking - Eric and Peter.

I didn't think that this could get any weirder when I turn to see the three other people in blue, sitting on the edge of the table - arguing about something. There's my brother Caleb, who I'm not too happy to see after the argument I had with him when I went to visit him last night, before going to the train with Tobias. Will's _sister_ \- Cara I think her name was, and a young dark-skinned man with glasses that I don't recognize.

 _What the hell is going on?_ Is all I can think.

My confusion is still here, but I get over my shock - which was very quickly might I add, because I am Dauntless, and Dauntless must be ready for anything, even situations when you wake up in a strange place, with all your friends, enemies, and 3 Erudite when you don't even have memory of waking up - and my stubbornness replaces it. I need answers. And I need them _now._ So answers, are what I'm going to get.

I have a plan. I am stronger than all the Erudite. So I am going to go out there, and demand an explanation. If they refuse, I'll try my handy-dandy death glare I picked up from instructor Four, and if that doesn't work I have other ways of getting them to talk.

Before I can do anything though, two forces tackle me to the ground from two different sides of my body.

"TRISSY!" Uriah yells, as I try to push both him, and Zeke off of me before I suffocate. After I went zip-lining, I have become closer with both Zeke and Uriah. They're like brothers to me, even though I don't see Zeke very often.

"I...Can't...Breathe!" I gasp as both of the Pedrad brothers scramble off of me. "And Uriah!" I exclaim, as I pick myself up off the ground. " I told you never to call me that!" I sometimes call Christina, Chris or Chrissy as nicknames, and Uriah heard me call her Chrissy _once_ and now he won't stop calling me Trissy. I swear that he thinks he's five sometimes.

"Sorry Trissy." He snickers.

"Uriah!" Since he is not going to stop laughing anytime soon, I decide to ask Zeke the question I've been needing an answer to for the whole time now. "What's going on? Where are we?"

"Look. All I know is that we are in some abandoned building in the city called a hotel. Those three are the only ones who know what's going on." Zeke says, nodding his head in the direction of Caleb, Cara, and the other guy. "They said they are the ones who brought us here. I have no idea why, or how but they said they won't tell us anything until everyone is down here. The only other thing we know is who is here: it's me, you Uri, Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, Tori, Will, Eric, Peter, Max, Four, your parents, and Marcus Eaton. Oh and the Erudite obviously. That's Caleb, Cara, and Fernando." So that must be his name. Fernando. "We can't get out because everything is boarded up, and we have none of our weapons. They also claimed that they have this stunner thing, and I would not want to be be on the wrong end of that."

I just stand there staring at Zeke as he finishes. The shock fully back. My parents? Marcus? That coward. I hate him. What will Tobias do when he finds out his father is here? And where did they get a stunner? Well, there goes my plan to demand answers. As Zeke said - I do not think I want to be on the wrong end of that. So I just follow him, and sit on the couch next to Will, opposite of the one Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, and Uriah are on, and try to figure out why we're here. Could it have something to do with the attack on Abnegation? That seems like the most logical explanation. I guess I'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

 **A/N: DUN DUN DUNNN! I hope you enjoyed that! So, from now on I'm not going to update the next chapter until I get five reviews. You guys can do that right? I am really enjoying writing this story! _Please, please,_ leave a review on what you thought! **

**~THANKS FOR READING!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here it is, as promised! Thanks soooo much for the reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3:

After what seems like hours, somebody else finally comes down. It's Christina. Confusion is evident all over her face. Her eyes are wide, her eyebrows are furrowed, and the corners of her mouth are slightly turned down. She looks at use and just stares. If this was any other situation, I would of laughed at her expression right now, but this is not every other situation, and my expression was probably quite the same when I first came down here. "Wh-what is h-happening? Wh-where am I?" She stammers. Feeling bad for hr, I get up and lead her back to the couch after I fill her in on everything I know. She sits in between me and Will, and after a few seconds she's back to normal because she says, "Ugh. I was going to take you shopping after we go through our fear landscapes today, but I guess that's not happening anymore." Will and I just stare at her. Christina takes me shopping almost everyday, so it kind of became a part of my daily routine, because no matter how hard I try to get out of it I always end up going. One way or another.

" _Seriously_ " I say. We are stuck in this _hotel_ as Zeke called it, and she is thinking about shopping. _Shopping_ , of all things.

"What?" She asks innocently.

"It's just that, we are stuck in this room, with no way out - we have no idea why, or how we got here. And you are worried about your next shopping spree with Tris." Will exclaims. He just voiced my exact thoughts didn't he.

"What can I say - this girls gotta have at least 5 days a week worth of shopping, or there's gonna be a problem." This has both me and Will laughing. I don't know what I would do without these two. I have never had friends like them before.

* * *

Next to come down is Tobias. He stomps right in and walks straight up to Caleb. "Where the hell are we?" He asks. Caleb just backs away. "Tell me. _now._ " He demands. Sensing trouble, I jump up and run over to Tobias.

"Four." I say. Nobody else knows Tobias' real name, so I have to call him Four in front of everyone else. He turns around and relaxes when he realizes it's me. "Come here, I'll explain." I whisper, as I lace my fingers with his. He nods, and follows me to the couch, where I sit between him and Christina. I just open my mouth to explain, but not before Christina screams -

"WHAT! WHY ARE YOU AND FOUR HOLDING HANDS?!"

Crap. I forgot that we are in a room full of our friends, and none of them know about our relationship. Because of Christina's loudmouth, we now have everyone's attention. Everyone is just staring at us now, probably in disbelief. Zeke is the first to do something.

He just cheers. "Finally! I was starting to think that you didn't _have_ any feelings." Four just glares at him, but eke has seen that look enough that it just makes him laugh.

"Your dating an initiate?" Eric growls. "Is that even allowed?"

"It's none of your buisness who I date Eric." Tobias says flatly.

"So you are dating?!" Marlene squeals.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME THIS!" Christina shrieks. "Oh. Sorry, that was really loud."

 _It sure was._ I think. She probably woke up the rest of the people here. And sure enough - Max, my parents, and Marcus come bounding down the stairs not 5 seconds later.

The four of them just stand there, staring at us. If Max is confused, he doesn't show it - he just strides over and sits in the lounge chair next to Eric's, and they start talking in hushed voices.

I feel warm inside, looking at my parents, and if neither Eric or Max were here, I would probably be in their arms right now - but those two take the term "faction before blood" very seriously. I smile at my mother, and she smiles back. My father looks from Caleb, to me, to Tobias, and then to our joined hands. He raises an eyebrow at me, and I just shrug. I don't care if he likes it. Because I like it, and that's what matters.

I feel Tobias stiffen at the sight of his father, and I squeeze his hand reassuringly. "I'm sorry." I whisper, so only he can hear me. "I was going to tell you, but then Christina interrupted." He nods but doesn't say anything.

"Please sit down, so I can explain everything, now that everyone is awake." Caleb says.

Finally. Answers. The three Abnegation obey, and take their seats. Caleb proceeds to stand on the table, and Cara reaches under the table for a bag, and pulls out what looks like three books. Huh. I wonder what those are for.

"Okay." Caleb starts. "So, I know you are all wondering why, and how you are here - and I am ready to give you an explanation." He says. "I'll start with why you're here..."

* * *

 **A/N: Soooo, what did you think? I have to say, this chapter probably took me the longest to write. Once again, please review! I won't post the next chapter until I get 5! I promise the group will start reading the book in either Chapter 4 or 5. I hope you guys are enjoying this so far! Until next time!**

 **~THANKS FOR READING!~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow. Long time no see. First off, I'm very sorry :( I promised an update for almost everyday and I haven't posted in forever. I can think of a billion reasons why I haven't but they all just sound like excuses. Second, my chapters are going to start to become a bit longer, I had been typing them on my phone and they seem a lot longer than they actually are. Anyway, here is the next chapter!**

 _Chapter 4_

TRIS POV:

"I'll start with why your here," my brother says, I look up at him and wonder how on _earth_ three Erudite got twelve Dauntless, and three Abnegation into a "hotel" in the middle of the city. Assuming they brought us here.

"As you all know, the Erudite love to learn - " Zeke laughs, and I give him a glare which unfortunately just make him laugh even harder.

"Love? …..right, I don't….think I've ever seen one of….you...without….a book in your face. More like obsessed." Zeke says in between laughs. Caleb seems offended, as does Cara, but Fernando - I think that's his name - just laughs it off like it was a funny joke, which I don't think Zeke intended it to be. Even though he is practically on the floor laughing. Uriah and Zeke. Those two can make the simplest statements into huge entertainment.

Shauna slaps him in the arm, "Can you be serious for like 20 seconds, we're finally going to figure stuff out, and your rolling around like a four year old."

Zeke pouts, "But Shaunnna, I'm not Four," He points to Tobias "He's Four." Four just rolls his eyes.

Eric speaks up, "Can you shut your mouth Zeke, some of us want to know where we are."

I don't like how he was talking to Zeke, but he has a point.

I look at the other people in the room. My parents and Marcus look way out of place, sitting in a room with 12 wild Dauntless. Shauna is attempting to calm Zeke down while Uriah and Marlene are silently laughing. Tori and Lynn, and Eric and Max started their conversations again. Christina and Will were kissing, and Peter just looked bored.

Caleb was trying to get everyone's attention. He was failing miserably. I don't know what was wrong with everybody. Does _nobody_ want answers.

I turn my head so I'm facing Tobias. When I meet his eyes, I almost get lost in them, but then I remember where we are. I try to silently ask him what I need. He seems to get the message. He nods.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO - what's your name again?" He asks Caleb.

"Caleb."

"CALEB! LISTEN TO CALEB!" That gets everyone's attention. Especially most of the initiates considering that they are still a bit afraid of him.

Eric just rolls his eyes, and Marcus looks in shock at his son. Tobias notices and tenses up. I squeeze his hand, and he smiles at me.

"Hey," I whisper "he can't hurt you here." He nods and looks away, just as Caleb begins to explain. Again.

"Okay, can I _please_ get through an explanation without any interruptions?" He asks looking pointedly at Zeke.

"Fine." Zeke huffs.

"Good. Now, as I was saying, the Erudite love to learn, we have books on everything, math, science, history, what's happening in the present. But the one thing that the Erudite has been trying to crack for years, and me for a few weeks as an initiate, is the future. And just a few days ago - one of our leaders, finally did it. They were able to invent a machine that could predict people's futures, in the form of a book. I had printed mine out, and what I saw I didn't like. Because of some of the content in the story, I thought it was a good idea to look at Beatrice's as well."

Where is this going? I'm really nervous for what is going to come out of Caleb's mouth next. I look at Tobias and to everyone else it would seem like it nothing Caleb is saying is having an affect on him at all. But I know better, and I can see in his eyes he is worried as well.

He must notice that I'm looking because he turns to face me. "Its okay, I'm sure everything is fine." He says. I don't believe a word he's saying.

"I know." I reply. I didn't want him to know that I'm nervous, but I still don't think he's convinced. He frowns and listens to Caleb.

My brother continues, "Her future was printed in three books. If the titles didn't disturb me enough, when I read through them…..Let's just say that the future is not bright. I knew I had to act. I did some things that I'm terrified of, and so did some of you. 11 people in this room will die if we don't alter what's going to happen. So we brought you all here to help us do that."

All the people in the room seem to be in some state of shock. I know I am. Zeke and Uriah no longer have smiles on their faces, Marlene seems on the verge of tears, even Peter seems a bit uncomfortable. The only people who don't seem affected by the revelation are Eric and Max. I wonder why?

Caleb seems the most upset. He did mention he did something horrible. I can't imagine Caleb doing something too bad, so I wish I knew what could make him look like that.

He starts speaking again, "That's why we brought you guys here. We are going to share the books with all of you, as you are all very important in the events that are supposed to come. Then you can all decide what to do. Hopefully reading what certain events will lead to, will change some people's minds on what they are trying to accomplish."

Caleb is starting to confuse me. What events? Who is he talking about? I feel like it has something to do with the war on Abnegation, but I can't be 100 percent sure. And what did he mean by _you_ will figure out what to do. Aren't they going to help us?

"What is this crap?" Lynn states, "How did you get us here anyway you nose."

Caleb flinches at the nickname, but answers the question calmly. "You have to believe me, please, almost more than half of the people's lives in this room depend on it. Even if you don't completely believe me, wouldn't you rather be safe than sorry? As for your second question, I'll let Cara answer that one."

Lynn sighs, but doesn't retort. Cara takes a deep breath, than starts to explain. "I'm not going to give you too much information, because that would defeat the purpose, but we had inside help. We were able to locate all of you and safely transport you, with the help of some other trustworthy people. But we needed to come to explain everything - we are leaving the three books here with you, and you all need to read them together as a group."

"Wait, you mean you guys are leaving? Can't you just tell us what happens and then we'll be done?" Will says. He has a good point, and how are the Erudite going to leave without any of us following them? I voice my thoughts to the Erudite.

"We think it's best if you guys read them on your own, and we can't just tell you what happens because you won't fully understand how much damage whatever happens will cause. Also, I had a sibling transfer to Dauntless, a couple years ago. Name's Nick. And he's on our side, so if you try anything when we leave - he'll get you back here."

Most of the Dauntless who have been in Dauntless for awhile pale. I've never met Nick - but from stories I've heard, he's one of the scariest Dauntless around.

"He's your _brother_?" Uriah asks, "Okay, I'm staying here. I do NOT want to be on Nick's bad side." He states.

The rest of the Dauntless agree. Even Eric and Max. Peter however, is rolling his eyes. The Abnegation still haven't said anything. Typical.

"Come on, how bad can this Nick kid really be?" Peter says. I know that Nick is pretty scary, but I have to admit, I want to know what this kid has done that makes him so scary.

"Okay, first of all - how would you know, your not even a Dauntless member, and second of all you don't _want_ to know. Let's just say it involved Zeke, Uriah, a paintball gun, and a pair of underpants. NOT pretty. I don't think their reputation has ever been the same since then." Tobias says with a smirk.

"Hey!" The brothers shout at the same time. The rest of the room is cracking up.

"Well, you guys should get some rest, and start the first book tomorrow. We are going to leave. I'm going to leave the books with you Tris - and I trust you won't read it without the others. Oh! I almost forgot, the book is in your point of view Tris." Caleb says

Wait, WHAT? It's in my point of view? That means it will go through my initiation, and people will find out Tobias's real name, and his background. I glance at him but he doesn't seem to have made the connection.

"Why is it in her point of view?" Christina asks.

Eric rolls his eyes "Because it's her future you einstein." he snaps

"Hey! Don't talk to to my girlfriend that way!" Will retorts. Christina kisses him, and Eric just rolls his eyes.

I go to get the books from Caleb, but when I look up the Erudite are gone. How could they possibly get away? I pick up the 3 wrapped books on the table.

"Guys, did anyone see the Erudite leave?" I ask.

"What, how did they get away?" Tori complains. The rest of the occupants in the room don't seem to notice that they had left either.

"Doesn't matter." Max says. "Their gone now, the real question is should we start these books now, or do we wait until tomorrow?"

"I say we get some sleep, then tomorrow we can start reading." Tobias says. Everyone else agrees.

When we get back to the room that me and Tobias woke up in, we changed into pajamas, and started to get into bed.

"Wait Tobias, can you sleep here." I patted the bed next to me. I don't know what made me say it - but I need him right now.

He smiled, "of course." He came and slid under the covers next to me. I still don't think I'm 100 percent comfortable with this, but I want him with me.

"Tobias I'm scared of what is going to come out in the books. And you do know that if this goes through my initiation that everyone is going to find out who you are?"

He sighs, "Yeah I know, but I think it is about time my friends find out. Eric and Max already know, and I kind of think my parents should know who I am, if we're together. The only person I really wouldn't like knowing is Peter, but we could figure something out." He says. "And don't be scared, I'll be here for you the whole time okay?"

I smiled at him. "Okay." **A/N : Sorry I had to :)**

And as I fell asleep in his arms I knew that he would be there for me no matter what. And I him. We would get through whatever was in those books together.

 **A/N: That's it! Hope you enjoyed! I don't know when I can update again, but I will try harder from now on. Thank you to everyone who is still reading this after I took so long to update. Review!**


End file.
